


The Other Hargreeveses

by douxpink



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (Five is the exception), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Dimensions, Ben is alive, Coraline type vibes, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know how graphic I'm going to make this yet, Pogo is a Human (Butler), Ratings may change, Reginald Is Alive, The Other Hargreeves are Weird, Time Travel, dolores is a human, five is a little shit, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxpink/pseuds/douxpink
Summary: During a family mission gone wrong, Five ends up accidentally traveling to another dimension. He wakes up in a place where superpowers don’t exist, and the Hargreeves family here is much different than Five is used to.





	1. The Second Disappearance of Five Hargreeves

**1**

**'The Second Disappearance of Five Hargreeves'**

 -

 

A few months after they’d managed to travel through time and bring an end to the once inevitable apocalypse, it took a while before the family was able to completely mend their relationships with one another, and get back to some sort of normalcy. They didn’t have to have a funeral for Pogo or Mom, the academy was never destroyed, and during that time, Vanya was able to reflect on everything that happened in the first timeline, as she began to learn how to properly control her powers.

 

The Commision had also been oddly quiet during all of this, which left Five feeling unsettled. Even though Hazel had managed to put a bullet through the Handler’s head before, time was different now. There was no saying where she could be now, or if she was even alive. The woman probably couldn't be killed that easily anyways, and Five likened her to a cockroach. The nasty thing would live forever, just like he assumed the Handler would, since she liked to boast about how time was always on her side. Still, Five tried to ignore that looming threat for the time being. He had a feeling that he’d meet the Handler again, but he had bigger issues to worry about.

 

Eventually everything had started to feel normal again, and the siblings started to stay at the academy more often, rather than going off on their own, back to where they had lived before Reginald’s death. Through that time and newfound closeness, the Hargreeves family started to go on missions together, as a team of seven.

 

Stopping the apocalypse had saved billions of lives, but it didn’t stop evil from continuing to exist on earth. That’s why the family needed to team up, like they had in the past, in order to stop the disturbances that had been happening across town. The missions ranged from simple tasks, like preventing petty crimes, to shootings, to bank robberies, and, even more threateningly, to full on supernatural attacks.

 

One would think that the existence of other people with abilities would be shocking, but given the fact that they were living proof to that testament, the Hargreeves had known somewhere deep down that it was a likely that they’d face another person like themselves in the future. Maybe under different circumstances they could’ve gotten along with the others like them, since they were similar, but sometimes power can go to a person’s head.

 

♪ [ Dreams by Fleetwood Mac plays ] ♪

 

It was thunderstorming and the sky was pitch black, as the Hargreeves were on one of their more dangerous missions. To be specific, the case they were on involved another person with special abilities. They didn’t know their targets name, or anything about him really, just that he harnessed the power of electricity.

 

Remember when we learned that immense power can go to a person's head? Well this man was consumed by his, choosing to misuse his gift and ability, by causing chaos and destruction. His current target of demise, was the lobby of a local hotel in town, a few blocks from the academy. And that was where the Hargreeves were currently fighting him.

 

“Look out!” Luther called to the group as a blast of electric energy shot through the hotel lobby and made impact on a nearby wall. The force of the attack caused the foundation to crumble, falling towards the ground like rubble. Since their attacker had the ability to control electricity, there was a raging thunderstorm that was taking place outside and bringing rain down hard from the sky.

 

They had to be strategic with how they were going to take this guy down, since they still didn’t know the extent of his powers, and they weren’t trying to kill him. If he was like them, they would just try to detain him so they could ask him questions later. They had stumbled upon another person with abilities in the past, but she had slipped through their fingers before they could interrogate her. Her power had been invisibility.

 

Diego was currently attempting to corner the walking battery on the stairs, but when he chucked a few daggers his way, the man erupted in electricity, causing him to fall back at the intense pressure, and his blades struggled to make impact with their target. But Vanya was already charging him next, trying to use her resonance to push back against the unstable energy. Though she had learned to control her overwhelming power for the most part, it was inevitably a bit unstable against another unstable force. She grit her teeth as she pushed an oncoming blast away, giving Diego time to regroup with Allison and Klaus as they planned to attack him from different sides.

 

Allison’s vocal chords had never been sliced in this timeline, yet her powers didn’t seem to be the most effective against the loud buzzing of electricity that surrounded their target like a heavy fog. No matter how loud she tried to speak, the rumor could never reach its target as it was physically repelled by the electrical currents.

 

Klaus, on the other hand, was still working on his sobriety, so his conjuring ability had increased a lot in the past couple of months. Though he had some slip ups here and there, he was still working really hard to not rely on the drugs so that he could conjure Dave. Now, during battles, Klaus could summon Ben all the time so he was able to fight alongside them. Even though he wasn’t completely there, his transparent form was still able to attack, as he grabbed onto the guy’s torso with his tentacles in an attempt to pull him to the ground. The guy tried to send a zap through his extra appendages, but it had no effect on them, since Ben was already dead, and thus, was unable to feel the shock. But Ben couldn’t be reckless. Klaus could still get hurt and he was relying on him to keep him here, so he jumped out of the way to avoid any more sparks that had been sent his way, as Luther charged forward.

 

“There has to be a better way to handle this!” Allison’s voice rang through the room, as another loud clap of thunder sounded outside and she ducked as a stray blast hit the hotel's front desk, causing splintered wood pieces to go flying everywhere.

 

Suddenly Five appeared from behind her and she spun around at the sound of his voice.

 

“I have a plan.” He yelled over the noise and surveyed the room.

 

“Five! Where have you been?!” She hissed, dodging an oncoming attack as Klaus skid towards them to hide with Allison.

 

“Irrelevant.”

 

Allison rolled her eyes at the bluntness, but she was used to this behavior from Five. “Okay, what’s your plan then? We’re open to anything at this point.”

 

Five rose his voice so that the others could hear him better as thunder boomed outside once again. “Well clearly this guy seems to be maintaining his power with that crystal he’s been gripping onto like a life line this whole fucking time. So, if you guys can make me an opening, I’ll just blink over there and grab it from him so his powers will calm down and we can just end this already.”

 

While Diego, Vanya, and Ben were keeping the outraging man at bay, they just missed him tighten his hold on the crystal in his hand. His narrow, yellow eyes flicked menacingly as he increased the power of the electric current that surrounded his body like a vine up a mossy log. _He wouldn’t let them touch his crystal._

 

Luther nodded and motioned towards the others to charge at their opponent and hopefully distract him long enough for Five to snag his power source.

 

The team of 6 spread out to initiate the plan by surrounding their target, as Five prepared to make the jump and take the crystal from him by surprise. He felt his hands spark with anticipation, sending blue light across his fingertips as he moved to jump.

 

He summoned the portal, but before he had the chance to completely jump through it, there was a deafening boom, and an accompanying clap of lightning struck through the glass dome at the top of the hotel as a bolt of lightning came down, hard and fast. The light struck the portal as Five was halfway through it, causing a burst of energy to shoot outwards, and he only had time to widen his eyes as he was struck and pulled into the unstable warp-- disappearing into thin air.

 

The air seemed to still for a beat as the Hargreeves collectively held their breath, expecting to see Five poof back in a few seconds. But when a minute ticked by and nothing came, the electric man laughed maniacally.

 

“Five?!” Vanya yelled at the space where Five had been before, letting her powers falter and fade a bit. Then she started to feel angry, and she whipped her head back towards their opponent who was still laughing at them and sending little sparks of light out around him.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Diego narrowed his eyes at the maniac as his hand itched towards his blades.

 

Their opponent’s laughter had caused him drop his guard, and Ben grabbed ahold of the man’s arm with his tentacle as Diego simultaneously chucked two daggers at the guy’s back. Before he had time to retaliate, Luther was charging at him, gorilla arms exposed, as the rage had built up and he ignored the electric field surrounding him and tackled the guy to the ground. Luther held him there as Diego used his knives to pin him down further, and Ben had his tentacles on his legs so he couldn’t even think about escaping. Vanya focused and had her bow held back, ready to slice at the man’s neck should he try anything. Klaus and Allison stood by as well, both prepared to use their fighting skills should the need arise, and Klaus ran over to pry the crystal from the man’s grasp.

 

“Hey- give that back!” The man spat at him, struggling under the weight of Number One, but the venom in his voice was still there. Klaus just held the crystal between his fingers as he stared at it. _This little thing had been the catalyst for all that power?_

 

“Hmm? Did someone hear something??” Klaus spoke teasingly into the air before throwing the crystal to the ground and slamming a boot over it to shatter it to pieces. Their opponent, who was still trapped underneath Luther, let out a strangled noise as the electric glow around him faded along with most of his previous power.

 

“Agh- Nooo! Do you know how long it took me to get my hands on that?!” His eyes were wide with rage as he struggled to get free. “You bastards! I’ll-” He was cut off as Allison had kicked him square in the face, effectively silencing him and knocking him unconscious.

 

“Finally.” Diego scoffed and bent down to retrieve his knives, as he wiped the blood off of the blades and onto his pant leg. “That dude was seriously pissing me off.”

 

Vanya and Ben retracted their powers as Luther stood up. He proceeded to tie their captive up so he couldn’t try to escape, before turning to face the group.

 

“We should take him back to the academy with us while he’s detained.” Luther was all commanding and mechanical, taking charge of the situation as he usually did as their Number One. “We can question him later.. maybe try and get more information about him, as well as that crystal.”

 

“...What about Five?” Vanya’s soft, hesitant voice echoed through the hotel as rain continued to drip solemnly through the gaps of broken glass in the ceiling, seeping down to create a puddle on the red carpet below.

 

No one said anything for a minute, not wishing to address the topic occupying each of their minds.

 

“Oh he’s probably fine!” Klaus reassured, feeling uncomfortable by the glum atmosphere all of a sudden. “You know how he is, never staying in one spot, always off doing who knows what. I’m sure he’s just back at the academy waiting for us right now!”

 

Allison glanced down at the carpet, trying to share in her brother’s positive sentiment but.. something felt different this time. Something had gone wrong. She’d just barely seen what had happened, but that lightning.. It must’ve done something to his time warp. The way it had struck down so fast.. Allison fiddled with her hands and looked up to see Luther watching her curiously.

 

“But.. what if it’s like last time..” Vanya paused, dread filling the pit of her stomach as she tried to find the right words. “What if he doesn’t-”

 

“He’ll come back.” Diego’s stern, yet hopeful voice cut her off. They couldn't be thinking the worst right now. Vanya, on the other hand, still wasn’t sure.

 

“Plus,” Klaus sprang forward with a grin on his face as he gestured to the empty space behind him to where Ben had previously been. “Ben here says that we’ll find him no matter what!”

 

Vanya nodded at where she assumed Ben was standing, as Luther hoisted the unconscious man up and moved to leave. The others followed after, but Vanya couldn't help and look back behind her towards the spot where Five had disappeared from.

 

Had they seriously lost Five.. _again?_

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, his body felt light and he stumbled a bit with his footing when he saw that he was standing back amongst the rubble of the other future. Well, he guessed it would be called the other past now, since they’d stopped the world from succumbing to this fate months ago. He saw the familiar and desolate apocalypse right before his eyes, and for a second, Five thought he really was back. Back in that lonely world of nothingness. But no, he had to think rationally. That couldn’t be possible.. so this- what he was seeing before him- it must just be a memory. _He couldn't actually be back here, right?_ He was simply just reliving a memory of being here.. and he had a feeling that his failed jump earlier had something to do with this.

 

Still, Five scuffed his shoe against the cracked earth to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating it all. The dirt moved beneath his foot, and sighed before looking up once again at the post-apocalyptic world.

 

He was standing in the rubble of where the academy used to be, and ash covered the rest of the town in a blanket of death. It was barren and cold, and Five knew that if he turned around, he’d see the same newspaper headline, and the same lifeless, beaten bodies of his family, covered in the black soot. Instead, Five chose to remain forward. He didn’t want to relive that. Once was already too much.

 

Five took a deep breath and reminded himself that this wasn’t real. His family was fine and well. The world had never ended. Billions of people didn’t die, and everything was fine.

 

He continued on through the rubble, not turning back, and if he was trapped in this memory for now, he figured he’d find the only person he’d known while here. He knew exactly where to find her too, since he’d done all of this before.

 

Five had lived a whole life in this place and it was almost hard to believe it now that he was back. Before he returned back to his original home and timeline, he’d spent 40+ years here, just learning how to adapt to his surroundings and survive on his own. He’d also met the Handler here, and it was after meeting her and becoming a temporal assassin, that he began doing things that he should feel ashamed of. He doesn't, though. He doesn't feel ashamed..

 

Five shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk through the rubble. He hated being here. He had grown old in this strange place, and he survived for the majority of his days with only her to talk to. Maybe he was delusional because he knew it and just didn’t address it, but even though she was a mannequin, talking to someone- something, kept him sane. And since she was all he had, he couldn’t help it how he had started to rely on her. How he had started to fall in love with her.

 

And during the apocalypse, Five had to keep talking. He had to keep thinking and going over various equations, no matter what. Stopping meant silence, and silence was too painful. It made everything real, and he didn’t want the loneliness to distract him from getting back to his family.

 

Five stopped when he was standing in front of the familiar spot where she was waiting for him.

 

Dolores.

 

She was smiling at him from her place on the ground, just like she had before, and Five walked over, happy to be reunited again, though under strange circumstances. When he had left her back with her friends before, he didn’t think he’d ever see her again. Funny thing about memories, though, because here she was.

 

Five kneeled on the ground and reached a hand out to touch her, but suddenly the earth started to shake beneath his feet, and a blinding white light emitted from Dolores' torso. Five had to look away and shield his eyes with his hands as the light became overwhelming.

 

“Dolores?” He tried to call out to her but the light covered everything it touched, and his words felt muffled over the white noise and static. In an instant, Five was pulled back into reality.

 

When he opened his eyes for the second time, he found he was staring up at a plain, white ceiling. He had to blink to adjust to the sudden change in setting, and there was a very loud, very consistent, beeping noise to his left that made his head pulse.

 

_‘What the-? Where-? Dolores?’_

 

He sat up from the stiff bed he had been laying on, and glanced around the room to find that he was in a hospital.

 

“What the hell?” Five’s body felt sore for some reason, and when he looked down, he saw that he was wearing a pale blue hospital gown.

 

Feeling annoyed by both the situation and the beeping, he yanked whatever tubes they had stuck into his arm out, hoping that’d maybe do something, but it ended up making the beeping even more annoying. Instead of a constant noise, he turned his head to see the monitor in a thin line and blaring one note continuously. Five cupped his hands over his ears.

 

 _Why was he even in a hospital in the first place?_ The last thing he remembered was fighting at the hotel and then that memory, but- had something gone wrong? He didn’t remember ever blinking back to the academy after the lightning attack, so did he get knocked out or something? But if so, why would his family bring him here? Usually when one of them got injured or hurt during a fight, Pogo or Mom would just take care of things back at the academy.. so why-?

 

Five had too many questions and no answers, which was pissing him off, and he hated feeling in the dark. _Dammit.. he had to get out of here._ Five ripped the annoyingly white covers off of him as he stood up and ran towards a cabinet across the room.

 

Clothes. If he was getting out of here, he needed his regular clothes.

 

He had his back to the door as he searched through the dresser, and when he heard a rush of footsteps thundering down the hall- making their way towards his room, he narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He continued to search for his clothes, and the door burst open as a group of nurses and doctors dressed in white came streaming in, carrying different machines and crash kits along with them.

 

Five rolled his eyes and turned back around. Maybe his clothes were in here instead. He opened another drawer up but it just contained various gauzes and bandages. _Damn it all_.  

 

At once they all stopped scrambling when they noticed the empty bed, and that he _wasn’t_ in fact flat lining and had just ripped his IVs out, as they turned their head to see their patient rummaging through the various drawers. One of the doctors sighed and motioned for two of the nurses to stay behind and handle this.

 

A nurse with brown hair walked carefully over to where Five was tearing through the different drawers in search of something- what exactly she didn’t know.

 

Five heard someone clear their throat behind him, and a hand reached out to push the drawer he’d just opened closed. Five whipped his head back around and glared at the nurse who had the balls to try and stop him.

 

“Young man.” The nurse’s voice was gentle, yet a bit panicky at the same time, like she wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation, and Five just glared at her for calling him ‘young man’ when he was clearly older than this random intern or whatever the hell she was.

 

“Please, young man," The nurse tried again. "You really need to be resting.” She reached down to grab a hold of Five’s arm as she tried to bring him back to the bed. “You were just electrocuted. You’re in no condition to be moving around.” Another nurse came from seemingly nowhere as she tried to direct him over to the bed as well, but Five was having none of it.

 

“Oh was I now?” Five pulled his arm violently away from them and held his place, glaring daggers at them. “Well _clearly,"_ He gestured up and down to his body. "I’m fine, so how about you shut the fuck up, stop patronizing me, and just let me leave.”

 

Both nurses seemed taken aback by such rude behavior, and Five couldn’t help but smirk at their idiotic expressions. “That’s what I thought.” He bit back and was about to continue his search for his clothes again, when he felt a hot pain shoot through his back, and he legs gave out as he kneeled on the ground. _W-What the hell?_

 

“Young man? Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Please, come lay down!” The nurses started fussing over him frantically and Five widened his eyes at the pain in confusion. _What was this sensation? .._ That lightning from before, it really had struck him.. hadn’t it? Dammit.. he’d been too reckless.

 

“Sir, please, tell us where it hurts. We’re only trying to help.”

 

Five was silent as he let them help him up and lead him over to the bed. He already felt embarrassed enough that he’d let this happened to himself, and now his damn legs decided to betray him at a little bit of pain? So now there was no way in hell that he was going to tell these failed doctors ‘where it hurts’. Yeah no fucking thanks.

 

When Five refused to speak, one of the nurses sighed and whispered something in the other’s ear. The blonde nurse nodded before scurrying off and out of the room, leaving only Five and this condescending brunette who was staring down at him with pity. Frankly, Five wanted to gag. He didn’t have time for this. He had to get back to the academy again.

 

“Fine.” The nurse spoke up after a while of silence, as Five had been trying to think of an escape plan. “If you insist on not talking," She stuck her hand in her pocket. "then will this make you feel better?” Five rose a brow curiously, but when the nurse pulled out a goddamn lollipop, well, Five was just about ready to start throwing shit.

 

The boy tried to bite back the rage he felt on his tongue, as he clenched his hands into fists at his side. The nurse continued to stare at him patiently as she held the red lollipop out a few inches from his face.

 

Five looked right into her eyes with a cold rage before hissing, “I’d rather get fucked by a train than eat that stupid shit.”

 

The nurse faltered at the intensity and Five smirked when she shoved the lollipop back into her pocket. _Ha, he'd totally won that_.

 

Now Five was hoping she’d just leave him alone so that he could get the hell out of here, but he groaned when she still remained in the room.

 

“..Okay, well we’re still going to need to contact a legal guardian to let them know that your here. So, do you have anyone that I can call?”

 

What? Had his family not been the ones to bring him here in the first place? ..Then how did he even get here if they hadn't taken him here?

 

“..Hargreeves." Five stated, pushing away his confused thoughts. "And I don’t care which one you call.” Five crossed his arms against his chest as the nurse nodded, he had a feeling he was going to be here for a while.

 

The nurse seemed happy to have finally gotten a normal answer out of the boy, and Five found it odd that she hadn’t seem surprised at hearing his family’s popular name. But then again, it’s not like everyone had to know what the damn Umbrella Academy was.   

 

As the nurse wrote the information down on a pad of paper, the blonde nurse from before came back in, holding a container of medical equipment, and the other nurse nodded for her to come over. On further inspection, it appeared to be some kind of pain medication in an IV drip bag, and she moved back over to redo the one that Five had ripped out earlier. She hesitated at first, and Five just rolled his eyes as he let her shove the damn thing back in and she smiled softly before hanging the new bag onto the hook above.

 

In the meantime, Five was already planning in his head what he was going to yell at his siblings once they got here, and he stared up at the ceiling in annoyance.

 

_'I wonder how the mission went..'_

 

* * *

 

After waiting a good twenty minutes- twenty minutes in which Five had been bored out of his mind- he heard a group of footsteps coming down the hall and then stop in front of his door. There was a soft knock, and before one of the nurses could even reach the door to open it, it was suddenly whipped open to reveal all of his siblings, as well as a doctor dressed in white.

 

_Jesus had that nurse called all of them? Why’d they all have to show up?_

 

“Finally. It took you long enough.” Five chastised them before they were even all the way through the doorway. “So how did the mission go? Oh, and before you answer that, get me _the_ _hell_ out of here.”

 

The room was silent, aside from the beeping of the monitor again, and everyone was staring at Five with wide eyes. The doctor nodded for the nurses to leave, and he cleared his throat before walking over to adjust the IV bag that was feeding into Five’s arm. Five was giving his oddly silent family a strange look, and he couldn't help but notice that something about all of this- all of _them_ felt off.. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what exactly yet, but when he felt the Doctor mess with the IV in his hand, he pulled it away quickly because whatever he was doing seemed pointless.

 

“Doctor, is he going to be okay?” Allison was the first to find their voice and Five looked back up at her. _What was different about her?_ He then proceeded to track each of his other siblings faces, one by one, as they stared back at him like he was crazy. That’s when Five’s eyes landed on Ben who had been standing in the back the whole time.

 

The discussion that was happening between Allison and the doctor faded into background noise as he was looking only at Ben. Five had to blink a few times just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

 

 _But how.. how was this possible?_ He was seeing him. He was actually _seeing_ Ben. He wasn’t even transparent... _Could everyone else see Ben too?_ _Why weren’t they saying anything about it?_

 

Ben gave Five a soft smile and looked around nervously, which caused Five to quickly look away. He couldn't make a scene right now, plus the Doctor seemed to have said something to him but he hadn’t been listening.

 

“What?”

 

The doctor cleared his throat again and flattened out his lab coat. “Ahem, I was just asking if you remember how exactly you managed to get electrocuted. Your family is very worried about you.”

 

Five blinked before looking at his siblings like it was fucking obvious. “What? It was that electric fucker from the mission before, in the hotel.”

 

“Electric.. guy?” Diego questioned, having chosen to censor his words, and Five resisted the urge to rip his hair out.

 

“Yes, _dumbass_ , the guy we were all fighting earlier.”

 

Vanya had moved to stand near his bed now and concern was evident all over her face as she gently reached out to hold Five’s hand. His first instinct was to pull away, but it was Vanya so he’d let it slide. “Five..” She asked slowly, cautiously. “What mission? What are you talking about?” She was looking at him before glancing back at the others who had similar expressions on their faces.

 

“Yeah seriously, did you hit your head or something, kiddo?” Klaus asked, looking between Five and the doctor for some kind of answer, and Five was a bit surprised at how put together his brother looked for once. He wasn’t wearing his usual ridiculous outfits, which was strange, and something about him just seemed.. different.

 

Five and the doctor ended up talking at the same time.

 

“Hey I’ve told you a million times, don’t fucking call me ‘kiddo’ you freak. I’m older than all of you.”

 

“Well that’s a possibility, or it could be that the trauma has caused memory loss, or temporary amnesia.”

 

Five snapped his head over towards the doctor. “Temporary amne- what the hell are you talking about?! I’m not the one who’s lost their mind, it’s you guys. Acting like you don’t remember the mission we literally just had. Plus I can actually see B-” Five cut himself off. He still wasn’t entirely sure if Ben was a delusion or not, so he wouldn’t bring it up just in case him and Klaus were the only ones who could see him. That would just made them fuss over him even more.

 

“Five.. why are you acting like this? You’re usually so much nicer..” Luther looked at him with pity before addressing the doctor, and Five thought that Number One looked considerably less jacked than usual.. “Doctor, is he really going to be okay?”

 

“Well, with cases like this, it could take some time before they’re back to normal again, if ever. You have to understand that your brother was struck by a strong electrical current. He's lucky to even still be alive right now, and its effects could have potentially altered the way he thinks and acts for the time being. I don't want to get your hopes up and say that everything will resolve itself with time because it's hard to tell when you'll start to see some serious improvement.”

 

Five hated how they were talking about him like he wasn’t even here. He also hated how they were all staring at him like with that look in their eyes that made him want to gouge out his own eyes so he wouldn’t have to see it any longer. He couldn’t help but flick his gaze back to Ben, though. _He seriously looked way too real to be a hallucination.._

 

“We also encourage that the patient seek help from a physician in the future to help in dealing with the trauma, as well as to try and fill in any possible missing pieces.”

 

This statement from the doctor pulled Five’s attention back instantly.

 

_Oh hell no. There was no way he was going to see some shrink over a stupid injury like this. They were the crazy ones, not him._

 

Five was ten seconds away from just warping out of here to avoid listening to this bullshit any longer, but his world was tilted on its axis when he heard a very familiar, very distinct British accent coming from the doorway.

 

“Very sorry I’m late. I had to finish filling out all the blasted paper work..”

 

_No.. It couldn't be.._

 

He was adjusting his monocle before he turned his head towards Five. “Ah, there’s my boy!

 

_Reginald fucking Hargreeves._

 

Five froze. The first thing that flashed through his mind at seeing that man again was rage. He wanted to kill him for all that trauma and torture he had put them through as kids. Kill him for being a shitty fucking father who never once gave a damn about any of them. So to say Five was a little bit surprised when the old man grinned widely at him and ran to his bedside with his arms wide, ready to squeeze him into a bone breaking hug, well, that was the fucking understatement of the century.

 

Five blinked his wide eyes as he was unable to move. _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!_ He cursed at himself for being so weak in this moment that he couldn't even move, and he felt his heart start to beat hard against his chest. He didn’t know how to react, or how to think, and his thoughts were scrambled in his head as this man, his fucking ‘father’, was actually hugging him. _What the fuck_. Five could not wrap his brain around this messed up situation at all.

 

 _How was he even alive?!_ They'd literally had their shitty funeral for him months ago! Five had seen his ashes! Was this somehow another one of his fucked up tests? What was happening and was he trying to squeeze him half to death, because Jesus this hug felt more like a choke hold.

 

Five was thankful when the man finally pulled away, as the Doctor had made him let go as he'd noticed Five’s heart rate had increased on the monitor and was worried that something was wrong.

 

After Five had managed to collect himself for the most part, he finally croaked out, voice shaky, “What.. year is it?” He tried to keep a level head, even though his mind was racing. He must be in the past some how...

 

“What year- it’s 2019, silly goose!” The old man was still smiling at him and Five was sure the old man was a fucking alien or something because he’d never once seen his ‘father’ smile at him... _ever_. 

 

Five put his head in his hands as he tried to process all of this. So he wasn't in the past.. he was still in the present some how. But it couldn't be the same present as before because last time he checked, Reginald fucking Hargreeves wasn't alive, and neither was Ben. Either this was one really messed up vivid dream, or Five was having an actual hallucinogenic mental breakdown.

 

It wasn't possible. None of this was possible.

 

Amidst all of his confusion, if there was at least one thing that Five knew for sure, it was that these people were _not_ the fucking Hargreeves.

 

“Just where the fuck am I?”

 

  
  
_~ ℕ𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝟝 ~_


	2. Dolores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets discharged from the hospital and meets the Other Pogo and Dolores.

**2**

**'Dolores'**

**-**

 

“Throw him in the fucking cell."

 

Luther had the guy tied up as Diego opened the door to the not so secret room in the basement where Vanya used to spend a lot of time as a child. The last time they’d been down here it was a bit.. awkward to say the least, but it wasn’t Vanya getting locked up this time, that was for sure. They’d never force their sister back in that isolation again.

 

Allison still didn’t miss her sister’s obvious discomfort at just being near the room once again.

 

“Hey, Vanya, sorry for making you come down here again. If you feel uncomfortable at all,” She reached a hand out reassuring, “you know you don’t have to stay here.” Vanya just shook her head.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I need to see him locked up too..” She also wanted to be around once they started to get some answers from this guy. She needed to know how to get Five back.

 

There was a chair in the center of the room and dark spikes stuck out from the walls like teeth. They had the guy tied up and seated in the center so he couldn't escape, and they could interrogate him once he regained consciousness.

 

Diego, though, didn’t have a lot of patience and was prepared to start slapping the guy around so he’d start talking and then Allison could do her rumor thing, but Pogo didn't think it was the best idea to beat the answers out of the guy. That’d probably just make him even less inclined to help them than he already was no doubt.

 

No matter what, though, they were gonna get this guy to talk.

 

While they rest of them were down in the cell, Klaus had been upstairs, searching the house with Ben.

 

“Yoo hoo~ Five? Where ya hidin’, old geezer?” He cupped his hands to call down the long hallway, and when there was no response, he trudged up the stairs, with Ben at his heel. They went to Five’s room next, figuring that’s where he’d most likely be if he’d somehow gotten back.

 

Klaus opened the door, but deflated when he initially found it empty. He didn’t want to lose hope though, so he stepped inside and started looking around.

 

Ben hovered by the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame as he watched his brother.

 

Klaus strolled around the small room, taking note of a few of his brothers weird habits as he went, such as the stack of used coffee cups sitting atop the desk, along with the incessant scribbles on the wall- so jumbled together that Klaus couldn't make sense of any of it.

 

“You under the bed, gramps?” Klaus got on his hands and knees and lifted the skirt of the bed, just to be met with various boxes of storage underneath. He pouted in discouragement as he stood up and walked over towards the window instead. He pulled the curtains back and wiped his hand over the glass to get rid of some of the fog so that he could properly see through.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ben move into the room and stop in front of the bed as he reached a hand out to ghostly hover over the bedsheets.

 

Klaus sighed and glanced out the window. He rummaged a hand into his coat pocket, because disperate times and what not, and pulled out a small blunt that he’d rolled a few days ago and had forgotten about.

 

_It wasn’t considered cheating if it was in honor of Five, right?_

 

He procured a lighter from the other pocket, and stuck the old thing between his lips as he lit the end of it.

 

“Klaus.”

 

“Oh come on, Ben.” He spun back around to face his brother’s disapproving look. “This is all part of the plan you see? No need to get so grumpy!” He shooed Ben off as he exhaled into the air.

 

Ben hit him with a pillow.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know, that I’m only breaking my sobriety for today so that Five will smell it and get mad, and then he’ll just have to show up and tell me to quit it!”

 

“..Is that right?” Ben questioned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

“Yep~” Klaus sang as if he was already confident that his plan would work, and Ben decided to just let him have this.

 

They searched in everyone else’s rooms as well, even going into father’s old study for a minute before moving on. Despite the old geezer being dead, it still felt weird going into his personal quarters while he wasn’t around. Klaus had a feeling the old man’s ghost hung out there to scribble away at his notebook and haunt the room forever, so he’d rather not talk to his dear old dad if he could manage it.

 

“Well, maybe he’s just hungry and getting something to eat downstairs! We haven’t checked there yet.” Klaus suggested, after searching the small library section had been another dead end. At this point Ben was open to anything, even though his hopes in finding Five in the academy diminished with every room they found empty.

 

The two boys went back downstairs towards the kitchen to once again, find it empty. Mom must have been out tending to the plants in the garden, since she was able to leave the house after father died.

 

Klaus opted to opening random cabinets in hopes that Five was hiding in them somehow. Ben sighed and took a seat at the table to watch.

 

“Seriously Klaus.. Do you really think he's in there?”

 

Klaus closed and opened another cabinet. “Oh shush, Ben.” He waved him off as he moved to open the cutlery drawer and pushed the utensils around as if Five could be hiding amongst the forks and knives. “Don’t give me that look. It’s worth checking everywhere because you never know where he could’ve poofed to and gotten stuck!”

 

“..Klaus, I really don’t think he’s here. ”

 

The Seance ignored him and opened the refrigerator, looked away, and opened it again. Five still wasn't in the fridge.  _Dammit of course that didn’t work._

 

As much as Klaus didn't want to admit it, “I think you’re right, Ben..” he dishearteningly agreed and motioned for Ben to follow him as he dragged his feet along the floor over to the door that led down to where the rest of his siblings were. Maybe they had gotten some answers from this electricity guy and already knew where Five was.

 

When he pushed open the door and walked down the creaky stairs, empty handed, his siblings looked back at him expectantly. He just shook his head and they had collective looks of disappointment on their faces.

 

“Any luck on your end?” Klaus asked hopefully, though their faces didn’t seem to mirror that hopefulness. Diego finally snapped.

 

“Alright that’s it. I’m tired of waiting. I don’t care what Pogo says, I’m beating this fucker up.”

 

“Just don’t kill him, Diego.” Luther warned as he watched his brother flick open the blades of his knives as he stalked his way into the cell.

 

Oh they’d get some answers, that was for damn sure.

 

* * *

 

After another couple of nights being trapped in this too white hospital, along with many scattered visits from his Other family, Five could safely say that he had this whole place figured out. Somehow, when he’d been struck by that lightning, it had messed up his warps end destination. The force of the strike, combined with the electricity, must have sent him to a completely different dimension all together.

 

He supposed it made sense somehow, because surely something like this was possible if he was able to travel to the future, but still, Five had never heard of, nor ever attempted something like this before. Of course this whole thing was discovered on accident, it was still kind of intriguing to know that alternate dimensions existed. It also made Five question the existence of multiple other dimensions or even completely different worlds all together.

 

Despite the fact that he was currently trapped in one, since he wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to get out of here yet, he figured he’d try to do as much research as possible while here. Maybe once he fully got the hang of dimension hopping, he could even tell his siblings back in the regular dimension about it, and they could explore the endless possibilities.

 

In the meantime, Five had to play his part in this dimension. And from what he could tell so far, bringing up things such as ‘missions’ made him look like a crazy idiot. That led Five to believe that in this dimension, supernatural powers and abilities weren’t a thing, and Five wondered if he could even still use his powers here, because if not.. a sinking feeling made its way into his stomach at the implications of what that meant for his chances of returning.

 

He’d start with building his relationships with this dimensions Hargreeveses, or how Five had dubbed them in the confines of his hospital room, the ‘Other Hargreeveses’. In order to do that, he had to figure out how this dimension’s Five acted, as well as how his family acted towards him.

 

One thing in particular that he knew turned heads, was his apparent ‘foul language’ so Five made a mental note to dial it back since this dimension’s Five Hargreeves seemed to be ‘nicer’, as Luther had put it earlier. Five was going to need to do some more digging on that later, when he wasn’t being forced to stay in this stiff hospital bed. Once he could get back to the academy, he could do as much research as he wanted.

 

Through these past couple of days in the hospital, he’d started to get annoyed and weirded out by all the constant touching he received from his siblings. That was one thing that was different from his regular dimension.

 

It was weird. His siblings were way too touchy of him here. To them, he was just their little brother who they needed to look out for, so they treated him much differently here, almost like he was their son or something. Then again, the Five they knew had a drastic personality change due to his injury and amnesia, or at least, that's what they thought, so they were just taking care of him. They had no idea that the Five from this dimension was no longer here. Well, that's what Five assumed at least. He wondered where his counterpart had gone upon his arrival here..

 

The next day they finally discharged him.

 

As per hospital protocol, Five was begrudgingly led out in a wheelchair, even though he could walk just fine, as his family rattled on about ‘home’ and other things that Five tuned out as they moved beneath the flickering yellow fluorescents.

 

When the discharge papers were all filled out, the nurse steered him out of the main double doors, and Five found it to be a bit chillier outside than he’d expected. The wind was crispy and cool, and if he were a betting man, he’d say it was sometime around mid-fall. The leaves on the trees were turned in shades of deep auburn and brown, and once they arrived to the end of the concrete sidewalk, Five was surprised to see a slick, black limousine, parked out front waiting for them. In the other dimension, Reginald had never let them travel lavishly, instead they all pilled into a black town car when they went on missions as a family.

 

Reginald was still rich in this dimension, as it appeared.

 

They all packed into the limo, and for a second Five wondered if his siblings even had cars of their own, but he guessed they must’ve all just been at the academy before coming to pick him up, so they just chose to ride together. Five swatted the nurses hand away when she offered to help him up from the wheelchair, and he climbed inside the vehicle as if he hadn’t even been injured in the first place. (And if you asked Five, he’d tell you it was just a scratch anyways.)

 

The ride back to the academy was weird to say the least, as Five tried to adjust to the similarities and differences of his family members here versus in his original dimension.

 

Five had to admit it was a bit odd seeing his ‘family’ in this car again, and he found it a bit amusing that these grown adults were riding in a limo with an old man and a ‘13 year old’ boy, but so be it. That’s also what Five had figured out earlier.

 

Since this Other family of his had no recollection of their actual pasts and abilities, Five, to them, was simply their younger brother. He was most _definitely_ not an actual 58 year old imprisoned in the body of his 13 year old self who also harnesses the ability to travel through space and time. Nope, not at all. Any mention of things along that nature just got Five strange looks and more medication, so he’d keep that on the down low in front of the Others.

 

Klaus had insisted on sitting next to him, and Five cursed under his breath when the old man occupied the other seat to his right. Five was kind of hoping Ben would sit next to him, or at least across from him, so he could inconspicuously reach a limb out to test if his brother truly was there and not just a delusion, but when he saw Vanya pass by en route to her seat, he heard her mumble something along the lines of ‘excuse me’ in Ben’s direction, so Five was sure that everyone else could see him too.

 

Well.. he was at least 60% sure.

 

Still, Five felt a shadow of a smirk make its way up his lips, and his hands got sweaty in his lap. He would try to get Ben alone later and talk to him- to see if he’s any different than his alternate dimension counterpart. From the looks of him though, he did seem the same, and Five was finally getting a good luck at the older version of his brother, in the flesh, when he wasn’t covered in a transparent layer and conjured by Klaus.

 

Speaking of Klaus, he was sure his brother had been saying something to him this whole time but he hadn’t been listening to a word. It was just Klaus though, so he was sure it was something about drugs or what not- but then again- this dimensions Klaus had looked much more put together so perhaps..

 

Five leaned over a bit in his seat. Yep. He smelled clean. No traces of drugs or booze on him, and Five found himself feeling a bit proud of the guy. Well, it wasn't like this Other Klaus had his seance ability in this dimension, so it wasn't like he had to abuse drugs in order to escape the voices.. Five decided he felt more proud of the real Klaus than this phony. He also decided he wouldn't give the regular Klaus a hard time if he slipped up during his recovery every once and a while.

 

Klaus was extra sober in this dimension, so Five had admittedly found it a bit odd that his brother hadn’t insisted on handling all the medication just so he could secretly slip himself one of everything when no one was looking. That wasn't this Klaus' behavior, as it seemed.

 

“Hey Five, are you excited about getting back home?”

 

_Home. No place in this dimension could be considered home to him, though he was sure Klaus was just referring to the academy in this dimension._

 

“Uh yeah sure.” Five answered, distractedly wondering how different the academy would be in this dimension, since his siblings no longer had their abilities. Five still wasn’t sure about the existence of his own abilities, but he’d test it out later when none of the Others were around..

 

“I’m sure Pogo and Mom will be excited to see you.” Vanya supplied from across the limo and Five just nodded, subconsciously trying to scoot closer to Klaus in order to get away from Reginald who was smiling at him with that sickly sweet grin- it was unnerving.

 

 _So Pogo was still here, huh? And Mom._ Five was curious to see how altered they would be to fit this dimension since talking monkeys and robot housewives didn’t seem like the norm here. Yet again, it wasn’t the norm back in his regular dimension either, so who knows. Maybe Reggie over here has just been putting up a nice front while in public, who’s to say he isn’t still the same evil bastard from before?

 

As they drove along, Five was hoping to get a glimpse out of one of the windows so he could have some sense of direction on where they were heading, but they were tinted black, giving him no choice but to get to know his Other siblings.

 

He figured he did need a little bit of a cheat sheet about what his siblings did in this dimension, since they weren’t out on missions fighting with him. It was almost a blessing in disguise that the doctor had diagnosed him with amnesia, so he could play along and it wouldn’t be suspicious that he was oblivious about everything in this world.

 

“So, remind me again,” Five cut off his father who had been saying something pointless that he hadn’t been paying attention to, as he addressed his siblings. “What exactly do you all do again?”

 

From what he could tell already, Luther wasn’t as jacked as before so he had to assume he didn’t have that gorilla body beneath his clothes in this dimension. Diego too wasn’t dressed as a rogue vigilante in this dimension, so he figured he must have a normal job as well.

 

The Other Hargreeveses exchanged a few looks amongst one another, as if deciding who should speak first, and Allison smiled at him and spoke up.

 

“Well if you’re referring to our day jobs, right now I’m trying to get into the acting business. It’s kind of silly, but I think I have what it takes to make it big. If only the directors thought the same and saw the potential I have, though...” She looked away before focusing back. “But I have been booked for a few commercial gigs, so that’s a start.”

 

 _Interesting._ Five concluded that without her gift of ‘rumors’ she couldn’t navigate her way to stardom as easily as before. Well he supposed it’d do her a bit of good to see how hard it was to make it big without a helping hand.

 

Each of his siblings took turns filling Five in, and what he'd learned was that Diego was a detective, _of course_ , and Vanya ran a small music store where she still dabbled in a few instruments, though violin wasn’t her number one choice. Five rose a brow at that but ultimately said nothing. He wondered what instrument she favored in this dimension.

 

He also learned that Luther was training to be a wrestler, though he had considered studying something about astronomy since he had an interest in the subject as a child. At one point he’d even considered becoming an astronaut, and Five couldn't help but smirk a bit at the fact that he’d turned it down. He even looked to see if Reginald had something to say on the matter, but he didn’t. _No recollection of sending his son to the moon for years it seemed, though that was a different Reginald..._ Five found it hard not to compare the different versions of each of his family members..

 

Five also learned that Ben worked part time at a library in town, as well as at a local coffee shop. For some reason the idea of coffee and books suited Ben, and Five made a mental note to go visit him at work sometime. He had a lot of catching up to do with Ben, even if the other didn’t know that.

 

As for Klaus, he was the same for the most part, though less insane and more sober. Frankly he looked really put together and Five kind of missed his crazy clothes and in your face androgyny. Still, he supposed this Klaus was still his same childish yet lovable self. (Though Five would never admit to using those words to describe him).

 

There was also the fact that all his siblings retained their fake names in this dimension, yet it seemed that his counterpart still held the name of Five, though being referred to by numbers was no longer a thing- not Number Five, just Five. Five Hargreeves. He supposed no matter what dimension he lived in, his name would always be Five.

 

Sure the name was a bit weird, but it oddly suited him somehow and in the past, and future, he’d just never gotten around to changing it. Dolores had often said she’d liked his name anyways. _He wondered if Dolores was in this dimension too.._

 

* * *

 

 When they finally pulled up to the house, Klaus rolled the windows down excitedly and Five gaped when he saw the size of the building they were pulling into.

 

This most _definitely_ was not the Umbrella Academy he knew…

 

The driveway they were going up was long and gravelly, and the main focal point of the lot was the giant white mansion located in the center of it, and Five turned his head around to see other mansions across the street and next door with similar looks. Instead of the academy, their house in this dimension was located in some wealthy people suburbia. _What the fuck.._

 

Once they had all piled out of the car, Five almost felt nervous walking up to the giant house and equally ominous front door with the Others. Though he was immensely curious about what lied inside this foreign spectacle, he wasn't sure what to expect. He was hoping there was still an adequate library somewhere.

 

After Allison had graciously rung the doorbell, they stood waiting for a beat, before the large doors opened up and there in the doorway stood a small man with tan skin, smiling graciously at them. He had a similar curly mustache to his father's, though this man's was brown instead of white. Five had never seen this man before, so he was confused for a second as he studied him. There was something about him that was familiar but..

 

“Wait a minute- what the f- Are you Pogo?!” Five asked with wide eyes as it finally clicked, and he eyed the short man before him up and down. _This short guy.. was Pogo? What the fuck!_  Pogo wasn’t a chimpanzee in this dimension apparently, and instead, he took the form of a human.

 

“Um yeah, Five, that’s Pogo.. our butler. Remember?” Vanya asked hesitantly and Five mentally face palmed at his slip up. Now his siblings were really going to tiptoe around him thinking he's brain damaged or something for forgetting who Pogo was. Oh if only they knew about his original dimension, then they’d see that he wasn't actually insane.

 

“Yes, well, welcome back, young Master.” Pogo bowed, trying to do away with any awkwardness that Five may have created, as he held the door open for everyone to walk in.

 

There was no doubt about it... This guy, was really Pogo! They had some similarities, Five supposed. They were both the same height, had the same voice, and he had the same glasses as the regular Pogo, but the fact that he wasn’t the same wise chimpanzee from before, was going to take a lot of getting used to. Instead, he was dressed as a butler, wearing a black tie with a white dress shirt underneath, an accompanying black morning coat, long grey pants, white gloves, a pocket watch, and shiny black shoes, to complete the whole get up.

 

Once they had walked into the large foyer and disposed of their shoes, Five feigned fatigue just so he could get some alone time to process everything so far. Honestly, if he walked into the kitchen right now and saw that Mom was actually some kind of ravenous demon who feasted on children instead of being a lovable housewife, well, he’d rather figure that out tomorrow than today. There’d been way too many surprises today. 

 

He itched to write all of this down somewhere.

 

When Five finally got to his room, after having been assisted by a few of his siblings since he'd ‘forgotten’ the house’s layout due to his ‘memory loss’, he assured his family that he was fine and just needed to take a nap. They leave him alone, after a bit of hesitation, and tell him to call if there is anything that he needs. Five just nods before closing the door in their faces.

 

Once he'd heard their footsteps leaving down the hall, he sighed and turned around to face the room before him. Initially he found it to be much bigger than his previous room in the other dimension, plus it appeared to be a lot cleaner too. There were no equations scribbled across the walls in white chalk, or whatever writing utensil Five could get his hands on at the moment, and instead, there was a clean golden wallpaper that was plastered across the walls, detailed with little vines at the base and alternating pale stripes that stretched down towards the floor. It was all a bit tacky for Five’s taste, but he figured it’d do for the time being. It wasn't like wallpaper was going to stop him from writing on the walls anyways.

 

As Five walked around, trying to familiarize himself with the new room, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a large thump coming from the dresser in the corner of his room by the door. For a second Five was reminded of the regular dimension and he sighed, ready to yell at Klaus to stop hiding in his closet, but he was no longer in that dimension.. Klaus wasn’t like that in this dimension so who was-

 

The boy approached the dresser hesitantly, grabbing the closest thing towards him to use as a weapon, which ending up being a pair of scissors, since it also appeared that his usual weapon hiding spots were void of any glocks or knives.

 

There was another thump, and Five held his breath as he readied his weapon behind his head. He silently counted to three before he whipped the wooden doors open in one swift movement.

 

He saw a flash of auburn red before something large fell and knocked him to the ground. It was on top of him and weighing him down, and Five had squeezed his eyes shut during the collision without realizing it, as the figure sat on top of him.

 

“Agh dammit what the hell.” He grunted out in annoyance, ready to get whoever the hell this was off of him, but when he heard a velvety soft voice above him, he froze.

 

“Oh, my love! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you! I was just hoping to surprise you is all. Please be okay, love!”

 

_That voice.._

 

Five cracked his eyes open and felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared back up at familiar, shiny, green eyes.

 

_It couldn’t be.._

 

“Five?” She called again and he felt soft hands cup his face with worry. Five was speechless for a minute but blinked himself out of his stupor as her auburn hair caught the light.

 

“D-Dolores?” He choked out, and the woman above him smiled softly before sighing in relief as she shifted above him.

 

“Yes, my love, it’s me!” She clapped her hands together excitedly before beaming down at Five, who was still a bit shocked by this whole situation. “Thank God you're okay, love.” She leaned down in an attempt to hug him given her awkward position above him, but Five let her as he tried to wrap his brain around all of this.

 

Dolores was... human.

 

 

_~ ℕ𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝟝 ~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I've never gotten this much traffic from posting one chapter EVER lol! It's crazy how much activity you get when you upload a fic in an actually ACTIVE fandom lmao! and omg all of your comments are so sweet I smile so hard reading them. Literally no matter what you comment I’m like ’:D ahh thank u hehe’ because it’s just a good feeling to know that people actually want to read my writing so ty ty~ Never feel embarrassed or scared to comment on a fic that you enjoy because you could literally write “boop beep lasagna” and I’d be like “awe thank you uwu! I appreciate the feedback~!” 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any typos, I'll go through and edit it later~ also I was planning on writing more, but I really wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Hopefully next chapter will be better lol and I hope you enjoy how the story is progressing so far~ I simply just had to include Dolores in all of this mess because I love her and I thought this would be a fun way to incorporate her into the story, straying away from Canon a bit hah~ Human Dolores makes its way into the tags!
> 
> Cheat Code: If you leave me Comments/Kudos, then I'll do a sick kickflip ;-) and perhaps the third chapter will be uploaded sometime on Game of Thrones Day, *ahem* I mean, Sunday.
> 
> (I had to rue-load this for some reason it wasn't working the first time :( sorry bout that!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah wow I really can’t write action scenes for the life of me.. (lol) but I had this idea and an action scene was required to push the plot so oh well. Apologies if its kind of sloppy, but the real story comes in the next chapter~ 
> 
> I seriously finished The Umbrella Academy in a day and I super super loved Five's character (and Klaus, and Ben, and basically all of the Hargreeves), so I wanted to try and write a little something something centered around Five in a more 'human' / 'realistic' setting, but don't worry Five still has his powers. So I decided to write a Five-centric fic full of the good ole feels, because I’m a slut for angst/hurt/comfort! lol but guys,,, I seriously jump fandoms so fast its not even funny…lol I have so many ideas, so little talent, and not enough time..
> 
> Anyways, please leave me some Comments/Kudos if you actually like this trash (because I need validation and feedback would be muchas gracias but I’m also sensitive so be nice only LOL) :-) and I’ll upload the next chapter soon if you dig this alternate dimension 'Coraline Esque' kind of idea~~


End file.
